


Captivated

by Megane



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Brief Action, In One's Own World, Inspired by Fanfiction, Inspired by Music, Music, Passive Obsession, Zoned Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-17 21:05:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4681448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megane/pseuds/Megane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompto liked new things – new food, new clothes, new cities – but this one <i>new</i> thing easily became his absolute favourite. While it might be a brief obsession, this song has quickly become his personal theme song, and he can't imagine himself without it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captivated

Traveling on the road was fun and all, but sometimes the scenery really blended together. Whenever they stopped at new places, Prompto tried his best to enjoy every unique thing their destination had to offer. Sometimes it wasn't much, but it was all about the experience. If boredom really set in, that just gave him incentive to explore and check things out. Truthfully, he couldn't remember city names very well. They passed from place to place, going here and there and all over! Prompto was just one guy; his brain was only so big.

And right now, a lot of his conscious brain space was occupied by this new song he had found.

When he first heard it, they were in a _huge_ convenience store in Atl— somewhere far. Noctis was loitering near the hot dogs. Ignis was trying to pay for gas, and Gladio was chatting up one of the employees during their break. Prompto was wandering up and down the aisles. He had little else to do, and the music overhead put him in a bouncy mood. He bobbed his shoulders as he leaned forward, arms swinging to the beat as he checked out the selection of snacks. The song was upbeat but intense; he made a note to look for it later.

          “Prompto?” Ignis had called, and the blond bounded up to attention.

          “Ah! Here!” Prompto waved his right hand in the air when he came up to his feet.

The advisor nodded his head and turned away, heading in Noctis' direction. Prompto swung his hand back and then held both hands behind his back as he watched. “Guess you're just checking in then,” he muttered to himself. He headed up to the front counter, taking Ignis' place. He waved to the attendant before browsing the cheap snacks and oral fixations. There was a stack of magazines as well stocked in the junction of the counter. His eyes nervously grazed over the front cover; he relaxed shortly after. It was a gab rag, thankfully. Gossip and entertainment but none of the topics looked political. He didn't want to flip it open though, just in case he was wrong.

The song ended and was followed with a brief commercial break. He swiped a couple packs of gum and a new battery for his music player. He set them down on the counter and went for his wallet.

          “I saw you dancing over there.” The attendant pointed to the aisle Prompto was just in.

          Prompto halted suddenly, blinking in shock. “Oh… You saw that, huh?”

          “Sure did.” The attendant mimicked his movements. “You've got some moves.”

          “Nah, it's nothing,” Prompto dismissed with a sheepish laugh. He retrieved his wallet.

          “Don't sell yourself short, slick.” The brunet flicked their gaze to the register. “That'll be 3 Gil.”

          “Even with the battery?” Prompto blinked in surprise.

          “Mmhm. That model's not popular these days. We sell it, but it's always at a discount.”

          “Nice!”

Prompto slipped his bill through the opening under the window. Just as he drew his hand back, his attention was drawn up to the music again. The opening beat was very relaxing, and the voice was soft and echoing. Without realising it, his head was bobbing to the song.

          “Yeeeeah, this song is one of my favourites.” The attendent extended their hand under the window, handing him back his change. “Do you want it?”

          Prompto took his change with both hands. “Wha- yeah, sure!”

          “Got your music player?”

          “Sure, hold on!”

He settled his money into his wallet and then his wallet into his pocket. He patted over his body and reached into his back pocket, pulling out his music player.

          “Battery's dying,” he warned as he handed it over.

          “I gotcha. I'll be fast.” With that, the attendant slipped out of their chair and moved down the counter to a separate computer.

Prompto drummed his fingers on the counter as the song played overhead. It was so relaxing in its own way. It hit him straight in the head and slowly seeped through his body. His eyes stared ahead, hooded and unfocused. His fingers went from drumming to tapping the heel of his palm in beat to the song. Prompto was so far gone he didn't even realise Gladio had snuck up right next to him. Prompto blinked slowly, humming to the chorus of the song. He didn't know the words yet, but three of the words stuck with him very clearly. Something tapped against his right shoulder, and he turned his head. He and Gladio locked gazes.

Prompto blinked out of his stupor and soon realised that he and Gladio were swaying in sync, bodies moving to the atmospheric harmony. Ah, that was it. “Atmospheric”. That's what this song was for him. As soon as he nailed down the word, he officially fell for the song. He and Gladio stopped swaying, and a heavy hand fell against Prompto's back. Prompto grunted, jerking forward at the playful slap. Gladio just chuckled but didn't say anything. Prompto was glad to go without the teasing.

          “Sorry to keep you waiting. The computer was running slow.”

          “No problem.” Prompto lifted up a hand, dismissing the words.

          “Here you go, all set up and ready,” the attendant said, hand sliding forward with Prompto's music device. “Enjoy.”

•

Prompto was embarrassed to admit how many times he played the song when they were on the road. When he found he couldn't sleep, he slipped his earbuds in and zoned out to the song for a few hours. Sometimes when they were wandering around exploring, he listened to the music with the volume turned down. With new batteries in his music player, he always had the song ready. Even when they walked through a small town, trying to buy new supplies at about 3 in the morning. They were all so incredibly tired. Gladio kept his hands on Noctis' shoulders to make sure the prince was walking in the proper direction. Prompto let the song play in his ears and take him away from the world. He glanced around at the darkened buildings and the street lamps that dotted the sidewalks.

At one point, he slowed his steps and rocked his body to the beat. He brought his hands up to his face and nodded his head along with his body's movements. It woke him up a bit but not for very long. The most he remembered about that night was after that he sat down on the curb under a streetlight until the others came to get him.

He was surprised that the song didn't play over and over again in his dreams or drive him insane when he woke up. For him, it was the perfect song, and whether it was right now or forever, he was committed to it.

By Etro, he was probably in love.

          “We'll be settled down here while we plan our next move,” Ignis had said the next morning. “If you need to bathe, gather your things. We're headed this way.”

          There came a familiar sigh and a rolled head. “Yes, mom.”

          “Were I truly a mother figure, I'd tell you there will be no back talk here, Your Highness.”

          “And yet you say it as though you're not.” Noctis turned and picked up the bag from within the tent.

Prompto watched the exchange as he sat atop a fallen over tree. He scrunched up his nose with a smile. Gladio took slow steps forward until he was even with the blond. He turned his head and looked down to Prompto, nodding his head towards the others.

          “You comin' with?”

The gunner's face relaxed, and he looked up to Gladio. Prompto lifted up his arm and took a sniff before lowering it back down.

          “I–– think I'm good for now. I'm actually gonna go practice for a bit before jumping into a river.”

          “Sound good.” Large hands came to settle on wide hips. “Need me to come with ya?”

          “Naaah, I'm good. I'll just see you guys in a bit.”

          “Alright. Don't get in trouble.”

Prompto watched as Gladio began walking away before thrusting out an 'OK' sign with his fingers. He let his arm fall against his knee, swaying slightly with the movement. A wash up would be nice, but he needed to wake up his own way first. A little exercise would make him sweat _and_  get him hungry. A nice bath, a little meal. Bam! It was the perfect solution. Prompto slid down from his perch on the fallen tree and came to his feet. He sighed and clasped his hands together, looking around for a moment.

He took a few steps away from the camp. The others headed towards the river, and he went to the open field behind their tent. He glanced over his shoulder towards the camp and the woods they were settled in front of. He wondered if he should just stay close. Hm, well, technically he would more or less. He would be _visible_. When he got to the open plain, he almost forgot he wanted to train when the music hit his ears.

Prompto closed his eyes and took a step back. His left foot balanced on its heel as he swayed left and right. His head bobbed to the music as it started, and it was the only thing he was focused on. He turned his body slowly, taking dramatic steps as he spun around slowly. He was lost in a musical haze, but he wasn't worried about judgement. The others were out there; he was here; and the music was frankly everywhere it could touch in his world. He idly licked his lips and stretched out his arms. He flicked his hands, settled them again, and curled his fingers into the proper position. His guns materialized into his grip and weighed down his arms, which he swung at his sides. He tossed his left gun into the air and caught it with every _tap_ beat. As the rap started, he eased his body and began juggling his weapons. He tossed one behind his back, and it dematerialised. He tossed the one in his left hand over to the right, and his second gun came back, falling into his open left hand.

He planted both his feet firm on the ground and rocked his body to one side. With half-lidded eyes, he watched as three wild fanged creatures came towards him. He perked up slightly, taken out of his dream world at the sight of danger. He reached up to adjust the earbuds and very narrowly dodged getting bitten in the bicep. He sneered and raised his weapons.

Gunshots. They rang through the air and through his body with each blast. He slid on his knees and turned his body backwards letting off another few shots. He laughed – feeling it more than hearing it – when he had to roll on his back to dodge out of the way again. After his brief somersault, he aimed his gun at the final two just as his music began to loop around.

Prompto finished the canines off, staring at them for a few seconds to make sure they were actually down. He swung his guns around on his fingers and tossed them up into the air. As they dematerialised, he pulled out his earbuds, cleaned his ears, and popped the buds back in again. He headed back with slow dragging steps, pouting his lips and tipping his head left and right. He slipped back into the tent and laid down with his head near the opening. He watched the clouds pass by overhead as the song played again in his ears. Prompto opened his eyes when there was a knock against his forehead. Noctis raised his brows and tilted his head as he stared down at the blond. His hair was more visibly sectioned and shiny – he must have washed it. Prompto pulled one of his ear buds out, staring up at Noctis.

          “You gonna wash or what?”

          “Oh. Right. Almost forgot.”

Prompto sat up and rubbed his face with one hand. He rocked onto his knees and reached over to his right, pulling his bag towards him. He turned around and saw Noctis still squatting there, watching him almost expectantly.

          “You alright?”

          “Huh? Yeah, I'm fine.” Prompto set a foot on the ground to properly balance himself. He stared sleepily at his friend. “What's up?”

          “Nothin'. You've just been out of it.”

          “Yeah, well, you know…”

Prompto began moving towards the exit and Noctis moved out of the way. They stood up on their feet outside, and Prompto took in a deep breath. He still had the song playing in one ear, and it tilted his world dramatically. He pulled out the headphones and let the cord lay around his neck. Prompto glanced over towards Noctis and smiled before making his way towards the river. He was a bit surprised when he saw the prince fall in step at his side.

Noctis noticed his shock and raised a brow.

          “Just makin' sure you don't fall in.”

          Prompto laughed. “Aww, c'mon, Noct! I'm fine. I'm just… in the zone.”

He began his usual little dance as he took his long strides forward. Noctis watched him before rolling his eyes. He let out a scoff.

          “What zone?”

          “I thought you'd never ask! Here.” He pulled out his music player and rewound the song. He offered one of the earbuds to his friend. “There's something you need to listen to.”

**Author's Note:**

> That opening was sloppy so I fixed it up a bit. So much better. I've got to blame [Yurick](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Yurick/pseuds/Yurick) for getting me addicted to this song. This story is inspired by their fic [In the Zone](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4570890) and the song of the same name. I definitely recommend listening to the song, and please go show Yurick some love.


End file.
